


fuck this im not roleplaying halo

by emiOCs (emifail)



Series: Dice North Dragons Senior High School [3]
Category: Novus Arx, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorms, Gaming, M/M, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: "Yeah whatever these things are super difficult and you are just a wizard at them," Tanum teases, ruffling Havi's hair before letting him go. It's so fun to ruffle Havi's hair, because it actually gets messy and everything. You can't even tell if you ruffle Tanum's hair, it's a constant disaster."Come on, then! We can play Halo and I can kick your butt at it and we can keep with all these super important school traditions."





	fuck this im not roleplaying halo

**Author's Note:**

> **havi:** emifail  
>  **tanum:** tannoreth/deanon
    
    
    **havi** : hey what's your room again?  
    
    **tanum** : b3, it's the one next to the bathroom  
    
    **tanum** : are you coming over =D!!  
    
    **havi** : yeah i don't really want to deal with my roommate right now  
    
    **havi** : i'm heading over so put a shirt on  
    
    **tanum** : aw youre no fun  
    
    **tanum** : but sweet!! you can help me hook up my game system  
    
    **tanum** : its been kicking my ass i cant get it to turn on  
    
    **havi** : oh my god we did the SAME EXACT THING last semester i even walked you through it

Havi quickly climbed the stairs of his now-neighboring building. He was kinda irritated about the fact that Tanum's new room was on the third floor ... also about the fact that now he actually had to leave his building to go hang out with his friend. The previous three years they'd always managed the same building; hell, last year they had the same floor. But this? This was lame.  
  
So much for senior year.  
  
He reached room B3-1 and rapped against the door, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder and waiting patiently.

"Come on in!" Tanum yelled. He was stuck behind the TV, holding about 13 cables and unsure about what any of them did. Did all of these even come with the TV? He could swear had half this many when he started. Fuck, now they were tying in knots.  
  
"Havi," he whined, unable to pop his head out from behind the TV with his entire body entangled in wires. "Help."

Hearing Tanum's cry for help, Havi figured he should probably let himself in. He opened the door, and the scene before him ... honestly ... didn't surprise him at all.  
  
"Tanum ..." he said, sounding defeated. Ah yes, the first 'Tanum sigh' of the semester. Day one; right on schedule. He crossed the room to his friend and just sort of. Stared at the wires.  
  
"God damn it. How did you manage this _again??"_

"They attacked," Tanum whined. Were those Christmas lights wrapped around his hands? Why had he packed those with his xbox? "They're vicious!"  
  
He looked down at himself. He wasn't really sure that he could even really move anymore, let alone hook up his gaming system. This happened every time, seriously.  
  
"Please help." 

Good god, the Christmas lights were even _on_. He had managed to plug in the _festive decorative lights_ and they weren't even supposed to be out of the box. Tanum, _no_. Tanum it's _September_.

"I thought I told you to not throw everything remotely resembling a wire or cord into the same box," he deadpanned, but moved to help untangle him nonetheless. He made quick work of about half the wires almost immediately.

Tanum managed to somehow get himself out of the rest of the lights, although he did turn the Christmas lights on the 'strobe' setting in the process. "Well _yeah_ but how am I supposed to know what all of these things do? They all look the same!" He holds up the strobing Christmas lights to demonstrate his point. Poorly.

"...Anyways! Can you help me hook this thing up? I want to kick your butt at Halo."

"They look nothing alike!!" Havi insists. " _THIS ONE HAS LIGHTBULBS ON IT_."

Still, he continues getting Tanum out of the mess of wires and flashing lights, unplugging everything and laying them out as best he can on Tanum's bed. He even managed to get them all untangled and sorted by relevance. Xbox cords on the left, other cords on the right, Christmas lights in the trash can.

"Okay," he says once everything is organized, and he stands with his hands on his hips. "So. First thing's first - is the TV plugged in." 

Wow, RUDE, Havi. Tanum rescues his Christmas lights from the trash and shoves them back in the wires box before Havi can attempt to destroy his Christmas spirit again. In September. Whatever.

"Um," Tanum says to Havi's question. "I'm not sure. Let me check?" He goes over and presses the power button for the TV. Nothing happens. He presses it 13 more times, just to make sure.

"Fuck, ok, I got this," he says. He ducks behind the TV again, carefully not getting entangled in the wires again. There's only 2 cords back there now, so he figures he has a 50/50 shot. He plugs in the slightly skinnier one, and jumps when loud music from a band he has _never_ heard of blares through the room. **"Not that one!"** he yells over the noise, unplugs the traitor cord, and plugs the correct cord in. He hears the satisfying buzz of the TV coming to life. "Okay, got that part. What next?"

_god damn it_

"Okay, okay, TV's plugged in." Next he displays a grayish cord to Tanum and makes _fierce_ eye contact with him. " _This_ is the power cord. For the _Xbox._ It's gray. It's literally the only light gray cord. It also has a giant power cell on it. Look how it fits into the Xbox." He demonstrates by plugging the cord into the back of the console.

"None of the other cords fit into the Xbox like this. And _this_ part goes into the wall." Or, well, the power strip, which he plugs the cord into.

"I _knew that_ ," Havi grouses, sulking at the way that Havi's treating him like a child. Even if he had failed miserably at getting the Xbox hooked up by himself. "I just... got mixed up, okay."

He goes over to the bed and picks up another cord basically at random from the 'Xbox' pile. "And you hook up the Xbox to the TV with this, right?" Probably. He hopes.

"Right," Havi agrees. "This parts easy because it's always just matching colors together. The colored parts go in the back of the TV." He waits for Tanum to do it himself.

SCORE. Tanum has GOT THIS. He has made this Xbox his BITCH.

He climbs behind the TV, matches up the colors like a _pro_ , and climbs back out while tripping only a little over the cords. "Got it!" he announces, beaming at Havi. "Come ooooon, XBOX!" He presses the power button of the Xbox with great drama, and shrieks and yanks Havi into a one-armed hug when the home screen comes up. "WE DID IT!"

Havi lets Tanum manhandle him and pretends to act excited as well.

" _Woohoo_ ," he says in the most white boy way possible. "First accomplishment of the semester and it only completely incapacitated you at first."

"Yeah whatever these things are super difficult and you are just a _wizard_ at them," Tanum teases, ruffling Havi's hair before letting him go. It's so _fun_ to ruffle Havi's hair, because it actually gets messy and everything. You can't even tell if you ruffle Tanum's hair, it's a constant disaster.

"Come on, then! We can play Halo and I can kick your butt at it and we can keep with all these super important school traditions."

Havi shoves him away, making sure to push his hands against Tanum's face as he lets out a loud laugh.

"Alright, alright!" he cries, "Calm down, oh my god. I call the black controller."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, okay! I'll give you the lucky controller and everything. You're gonna need it, hehe." Tanum hooks up the controllers and distributes them, settling himself on his bed and patting the space next to him. "Come on, let's do this!" 

Havi lands with a thump onto the bed and crosses his legs, nestling against next to his friend. He signs into his Xbox live account and immediately hits cancel on the Microsoft Terms of Service update window. Tanum had made him set up an online account sometime last year so they could be friends or something, but he's since forgotten the password. It was a some random Hotmail account he couldn't be bothered to remember the password to, and why did Tanum even insist on putting his online? It's not like Havi played Xbox anywhere - or with anyone - else.

As the Halo opening theme fills the room, Havi feels ... satisfied. He's definitely reached his room-setup quota for the night, even if it wasn't for his own room. He sets up their usual multiplayer game and waits for the countdown.

Tanum bounces in place a little, trying to lean into his best friend without really seeming like he was. Casual touches from Havi were a little rare and easily scared away. Like a unicorn, or something.

As the countdown finishes, though, he slips completely into Halo mode. He picks the cloaking booster at the beginning, and turns it on as soon as the game starts, beginning to hunt around the map for Havi. The goal wasn't to just kill Havi, no, that wouldn't even be fair, he knew Havi wasn't very good at this game.

He wanted to make Havi jump. Maybe even shriek a little. Otherwise what was the fun in it? 

Havi goes for the plain old sprint, mostly because he never cared to learn how to work the other equipment, but also a little because it was the default and it only gives you like three seconds to choose.

He heads for the energy sword in the middle of the map. This is a very ... obvious first move, but he doesn't really care; the energy sword is one of his only chances at making this a real competition. A quick look up tells him Tanum has already gone invisible, making Havi a little edgier than normal. But only a little.

Predictably, Tanum sees Havi immediately set off for the energy sword. He did the same thing, _every_ time they were on this map, so the challenge was really for Tanum to keep finding new ways to keep him from getting it.

He chases after Havi, swapping out his pistol for a shotgun along the way. With the scrambling effect on Havi's radar, it would be easy for him to just knock him out with that, but just for fun, he switches back to his assault rifle and hits Havi with a couple quick bursts of bullets before ducking behind a wall. He's still got time before they get to the center of the map, but he's hoping Havi takes the bait and turns around to look for him.

~~Havi lets out a yelp and mashes the A button, causing his character to hop around in hopes of making himself harder to hit. Apparently it works because the shots stop.~~

He totally books it for the sword, fuck that.

FAST-FORWARD TO THEM FINISHING 


End file.
